happiness
by hioebis
Summary: a happy day for seishirou and subaru, read for yourselves to find out! oh, and nothing belongs to me, forgot to say, don't sue me!


'Mm...' Something was hurting his eyes. Subaru whimpered, and pulled his head deeper into the bedcovers, turning to flee it. To no Avail. Sighing internally, he gave it up, and prepared himself to wake up.  
  
Just what made him fell suddenly so safe, so... content?  
  
He felt almost like... What? He opened his eyes, emeralds glittering and liquid, and blinked, squeezing them shut again, partly because of the Sunlight that fell in, strangely, from the thick curtains of his room, and partly because...  
  
Something was smelling so wonderful, making him feel safe.  
  
Sakura? But why? He had none of his beloved flowers anywhere near his apartment but...  
  
'Good Morning, koibito. Slept well?' a rich, soothing voice greeted him, followed by a soft kiss on his round cheek.  
  
What?  
  
His eyelids fluttered, opening themselves again carefully, and saw... Somewhere inside him, it made 'Pang', but he scarcely noticed it as a smile came to curl his rose-petal lips.  
  
He felt so loved.  
  
'Good morning, Seishirou-san', he greeted back shyly. After being with the older man for so long a time... How long a time? He still couldn't just let out the '-san', much to his older lover's amusement.  
  
He still felt such love when he even so much as looked at him.  
  
Beauty.  
  
Infinite...  
  
Seishirou chuckled. It was a warm sound, filled of soft emotions. 'You are the one beautiful, Subaru-"kun"' he whispered, smiling, and touched the tip of his nose with Subaru's. Subaru blushed.  
  
And leaned up for a shy kiss.  
  
Now it was Seishirou's turn to blink: Subaru never initiated anything, nothing, in all that time they've been lovers now. How long a time? The man frowned slightly, then decided to wave it off and smiled again, instead. 'I'm cooking breakfast, hurry and come to the kitchen ne? Still smiling, he lifted himself, and wandered out of their shared bedroom.  
  
'But...' the Sumeragi protested - it was his turn to cook! -To late, he could already smell the faint scent of fresh coffee and toast, and he sighed to himself, happy as he arose to start the day. What a way to start a day! Humming to himself without even noticing it, he stood up - and nearly fell down on the bed again. He was so sore.  
  
Blushing a deep shade of crimson, he stood up more carefully, quickly grabbed his things and hurried, as well as he could, feeling sore for the uncountableth time sore *there*, to the shower. He didn't want Seishirou- san's breakfast to come to waste because he took too long for his morning toilet.  
  
***  
  
Subaru sighed happily, drying himself. Almost all of the soreness was now gone from him and he felt refreshed and happier than ever. Closing his eyes, he breathed deeply once: the scent of his apartment was sweet, and the fresh air that came in from the open window only added more to its loveliness. He smelled a little differently though, like honey and milk, his shower-gel.  
  
Looking about himself, he discovered that he'd taken Seishirou's bathrobe instead of his own and made a light resignating expression to no one in particular - had he really been that sleepy? Cradling the deep blue silk in his hands, he decided to put it on and go out first, before he ran naked across the house.  
  
The bathrobe was, like expected, much too big for him. It hung on the ground like a dress and made his already unusually thin self seem to disappear in the piece of clothing that smelled of sakura petals and Seishriou's after shave - he himself had just begun to grown a beard, which was really a little late for his age. How old was he anyway?  
  
Subaru decided he didn't care and hurried out of the bathroom to the kitchen. He could hear Seishirou-san preparing breakfast and let out a relieved breath that he hadn't made the man wait.  
  
Seishirou heard the light padding of little feet on the futon and smiled to himself slightly, putting the coffee on the table. 'Ah, Subaru-kun, you're just on time!' He turned, and was nearly rendered speechless by the sight in front of him. He noticed that he was staring.  
  
Subaru blushed, and mumbled a 'Sorry, I'm changing immediately', turning to go, but was caught by his older lover by his robe.  
  
'It's quite alright, you can change later, or the coffee will get cold.' He smiled. 'Actually, I think it looks really good on you. Good enough to eat...'  
  
Subaru meeped and attempted to hide even more into the clothing, making Seishirou laugh out amusedly. The sun on his raven hair making him seem almost surreal as he tried to stifle his chuckles, and Subaru couldn't but smile. He'd wished so long... For what?  
  
He frowned. Something was missing, things that he ought to know but didn't.  
  
Seishirou, who came down to embrace him unexpectedly, warmly, though, made a really good diversion.  
  
***  
  
Subaru was a little breathless, when he was laid down on the bed. It seemed that they had to keep kissing and touching everywhere, it just couldn't be stopped! And Seishirou-san...  
  
Not that he was one to complain, though, he certainly enjoyed it greatly too. On top of that, he just ... couldn't... resist...  
  
Sweet gods.  
  
His moan was lost in Seishirou's loving mouth as the other man started kissing him, his hands touching him everywhere, wandering, wandering...  
  
Slowly becoming overwhelmed by pleasure, the boy's small, graceful hands went up to feel Seishirou's skin, his hair, that it was real, that it was no dream... Clenching him desperately to himself, he never wanted to let go again...  
  
Outside of the window, a few birds chipped happily, going unnoticed by the lovers, lost in the throes of passion and their own scent mixed with the scent of Sakura in the room, making an intoxicating fragrance.  
  
And somehow, under the sunshine that was still spilling through the curtains and fell on the two, the whole scene seemed almost unreal, their bodies nearly transparent, swimming in the gold.  
  
***  
  
Hokuto had come by later in the day, energetic as always and without telling them beforehand of it, wanting to be the big surprise. Subaru had so missed her he almost wept although a few minutes ago he had been sure he wouldn't have known who she was. And he'd just see her yesterday!  
  
He could only shake his head at himself, but found that it didn't really bother him, now that he remembered.  
  
Ever since Subaru had decided to move in with the Sakurazuka, he and Hokuto had been living separately, and even if she did come to visit them often, it seemed like...  
  
As soon as she saw him that day, she made a face as if she'd eaten something bad for breakfast - he smiled to himself a little at the memory of his own - and let out an outraged cry of 'Subaru! What have you done with your clothes?!' and 'Sei-chan, I told you to take care of my brother, and that also includes making sure he is wearing decent things!'  
  
Well, decent.  
  
Seishirou only laughed and put his hands in front of himself in defense. Really, he didn't change a bit since the day he first met him. Met him. When?  
  
Faster that should have been possible, or even faster, Hokuto dragged him out by the collar to buy an entirely new wardrobe, leaving a cheerfully waving Seishirou behind. When his lover disappeared out of sight, Subaru suddenly nearly panicked - he couldn't be without, he needed...!  
  
But all of a sudden, that didn't matter, either, as he was pulled behind Hokuto-chan along the streets.  
  
***  
  
'Subaru-kun! I'd like to go to the cinema tonight, are you going to join me?'  
  
Seishirou, sitting at the other end of their coach reading newspaper, looked up, his deep brown eyes inquiring.  
  
'Gladly.' Subaru smiled sweetly. 'What film would you like to watch?'  
  
They didn't go to the cinema that often recently, indeed, he could hardly remember...  
  
'Look for yourself' the man said, giving him an advertisement for the movie.  
  
He frowned.  
  
It was a sad film, about a man who was betrayed by his lover and eventually lost everything he had and at the end, discovered that it had all been for but one misunderstanding when it was long too late. It reminded him of something, maybe someone he'd had to help in the past? He didn't like it. It made him feel cold.  
  
'I don't really like sad movies,' he said, a little embarrassed, turning unsure emerald orbs to Seishirou, who briefly wondered about the sudden expression he got from his young love's look - as if he was expecting to get beaten anytime. 'Couldn't we... go to something more cheerful?'  
  
'Sure.' The Sakurazuka replied, disliking the insecurity on his sweet koi's face so much he almost felt pain. Then he suddenly leaned close to Subaru's ear and grinned.  
  
'What about...'  
  
'Sei...Seishirou-san!' the boy stammered, turning the color of a ripe tomato as the other went off to fetch his coat, ringing laughter echoing after him. And suddenly he was, despite the soothing smell of Sakura flowers, again very afraid that this might be the last thing he saw, or heard of his beloved. He jumped up to follow.  
  
***  
  
Subaru was still trembling from the aftermath of what they had just done when he snuggled even closer to his love, closing his eyes with a sigh.  
  
'Aishiteru.' Seishirou whispered, kissing down the lines of diamond liquid that ran down Subaru's face from his eyes, caressing his neck with thousands of diminutive kisses. 'I... love... you...' he breathed, again and again.  
  
Subaru felt so safe, and so protected in his koi's warm embrace, would it be like this now forever? But then, when had it not been so? He couldn't remember, and he didn't care a bit as he eagerly responded to the kisses. As eager as he could, anyway, he felt so sleepy. He thought of how much Seishirou had to be even more tired, and blushed again furiously.  
  
'Subaru-kun?' he heard the other man murmur, and looked up, faintly surprised and pleased to see the contours of his lover although the room was almost completely dark.  
  
'Nani?' he asked, a secretive, dreamy smile grazing his lips.  
  
'Do you know what day it is?'  
  
He blinked.  
  
'Baka, it's your birthday! I already thought you'd forget.' Seishirou chided playfully, and chuckled.  
  
Subaru felt strong arms hug him close.  
  
'Birthday?' he asked, puzzled. Birthday? But... 'How old am I, now?'  
  
'You don't know?' Seishirou's voice was getting softer and quieter, his eyelids felt so heavy... 'You're *'+1^1'  
  
'Huh?' Now, he definitely didn't understand that. The boy debated shortly as if to ask again when it seemed that the other man has already fallen asleep, then decided against it. After all, tomorrow would be another day. Right?  
  
Cuddling to his love, he, too, finally closed his eyes to the dream full of swirling Sakura petals.  
  
***  
  
Seishirou yawned, stretched, and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. He frowned. Now what was that dream? Pushing it aside forcefully, he decided to forget it. After all, even in sleep there were just so many things you should dream of. And Subaru Sumeragi most definitely didn't belong to the category.  
  
***  
  
Slowly, he opened his eyes to his sparely furnitured apartment, and stared for a second. A hoarse, humorless laugh escaped his throat, and one hand came up to stroke away absently a few unruly strands that fell on his forehead.  
  
So, it was a dream after all.  
  
Subaru Sumeragi clenched his teeth and swallowed once, hearing something inside him break for the thousandth time and got up. He hissed in unexpected pain.  
  
He felt so sore. 


End file.
